Honey
by Imyoshi
Summary: What started as an innocent game between Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long quickly grew in depravity the longer they played. Both were too boneheaded to quit, so boundaries broke to one-up the other. Soft lips tipped the scales. A touch of skin drove them mad. An audience raised the stakes. However, common sense flew out the window when playing alone. "Oops, my finger slipped."


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of RWBY.

* * *

 **Honey**

 **By: Imyoshi**

Her hips refused to stop bouncing.

This game they played—this dance between lingering touches and bedroom eyes—she aimed to win. The same could be said to her opponent who met her thrusts with equal vigor.

Yang huffed. She pressed her hands down to a firm chest, ignoring the way Jaune's fingers gripped her hips possessively and bit back one of many moans building in her throat. Her body was a mess, convulsing in mindless pleasure with her head thrown back in both bliss and defiance, but refused to give him the satisfaction of her voice breaking.

What started as a modest but harmless strut of her finger up his back and down his arm had turned into a game neither of the players refused to back down.

When fingers traveled back and cupped forbidden skin, she snapped her sights down at the riveting male and leaned forward, making sure to press hard against an unexpected, unfair, and unmoving chest. If the movement allowed for deeper hip thrusting, they wisely kept their mouths shut.

Long, luscious blond hair fell over his glistening face. Teeth bared and eyes shifted red. Somewhere in the shuffle, a moan echoed in the darkened room. Neither fessed up to it.

"Give up!"

Jaune pushed forward and whispered. "Never."

Yang grinned, leaned down with her body pressed to his in a comfortable angle, and bit his neck with waves of undiluted pleasures muting their senses to the world around them. When her toes curled to accommodate for her eyes rolling back into her head, she took solace in the fact that an unmistakable grunt passed his lips. Then he grabbed her by the hair—a crime punishable by a beatdown—and accepted the battles of tongues as a pleasant warmth settled within.

To think this all began as an innocent game that neither had refused to back down.

 **...**

Yang snickered at the way Jaune yelped.

He practically jumped into the air, unable to sputter nothing but utter nonsense. He even dropped his sword and shield, acting girly. All that for running one finger up and down his arm? A smirk danced on her lips. Wonder what would happen if she did the same trick on his torso. Too bad he cut that musing short when he managed to figure out how to reform words again.

"What was that for, Yang? Nearly gave me a heart attack."

Her teeth showed. She hated playing games. She fancied what she saw, and what she saw was a sleeveless noodle training, well, not so noodle-y anymore. Who could blame her? Pyrrha's training was starting to pay off big time, and when she walked in to find Mr. Tall, Blond, and Scraggly, who was anything but those words, hitting the gym, practicing with his sword and shield, well, Blake wasn't the only ninja in the team. A harmless tease, that was all it was, a finger up-and-down those toned arms but the results made her laugh in the two-person filled room.

Who knew the Fearless Leader could be frightened so easily.

She ran another finger up his arm. He hardly reacted this time. "What? You should be taking this as a compliment, Vomit Boy. Momma's just checking out your guns."

"I'm not some toy, Yang. And this room's not exactly meant for fun and games."

"Calm down, Gladius. I'm just messing with you. Lighten up a little." Jaune calmed down, and she used that opportunity to run another finger up his arm. _Twitch_! "Oops. My bad. My finger slipped."

She laughed her merry way to the other side of the gym, disregarding his withering glare. The leader rolled his eyes soon after and fitted to summon a pair of training bots to combat. Nothing too challenging, but enough to get the blood flowing, he merely didn't feel like sparing with his partner today. It might have something to do with getting his face stuffed into the asphalt, something like that, and slashing some bots helped alleviate the pressure, but he found his arm shaking from where Yang had trailed her finger. Goosebumps filtered across his skin, and he ended up biting his tongue in annoyance.

When the sensation failed to go away, even after he finished off the remaining training dummies, his grip tightened on the handle of his sword. Maybe he could potentially blame Nora for this, but every cell in his body screamed at him to get her back. Retribution! Revenge! Retaliation! Some other fourth R-letter word! Anything to even the odds, or he would end up being labeled Vomit Boy until he graduated, and the idea of scaring Yang sounded too good to pass up.

Way too good.

"Let's see how she likes it."

He lowered Crocea Mors and turned to watch her. Back to him, Yang was hitting the weights, lifting twice her weight in dumbbells between each hand. A sliver of sweat shined on her body, making her workout suit cling tightly, acting as another layer of skin, and he hummed with thoughtfulness, tentatively placing down his weapons in silence. Maybe this was an awful idea. Possibly provoking the lion with a stick could lead to him having his arm torn off? All valid points, but that didn't stop him from crossing the room and sneaking up behind her.

He reached out with his finger floating inches away from her arm, but a nagging feeling of competitiveness, one etched in with having seven siblings, nicked at him. His hand stopped. No! Doing the same trick she did was pointless and very unoriginal. No one liked a copycat. He would have to one-up that. Show her who was boss! Lucky for him he knew how to get under people's skin. Seven siblings did that to a person.

Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, Jaune smirked when she sucked in a deep breath and traced his finger up from the bottom of her spine, to the base of her neck in a swift, fluid motion.

 _Thud_!

The dumbbells fell. Yang shivered with her toes curling. Jaune laughed at the stunned face she made. Twitchy fingers with an arched back made for an amusing sight, especially on one Yang Xiao Long, and the Arc walked away to resume practicing with Crocea Mors against the newly arrive training bots.

He offered her an offhanded wave of the hand when he felt her eyes glaring at the back of his head. "Oops, my finger slipped."

Yang without a doubt heard the smugness in his tone. The way he carried himself with his sword only cemented that thought when he had trouble not chuckling every few seconds. Whelp! Her lips thinned. She couldn't allow him to get away with this stunt. No one got the better off her, not her sister or her partner, and most certainly not Jaune Arc. Time to bring out the big guns. He wanted to play dirty, oh, she knew how to play dirty.

The brawler crossed her arms and strutted across the room. Her fingers gripped into her skin. Eyes twinkled in mischief. Poor fool wouldn't know what hit him. Hehe! Perfect. Finish off that final bot and—!

 _Tap_!

"Good job, champ!" Yang growled. "You showed that bot who's boss!"

Ha-ha! She didn't stay to watch his reaction. Surely his cheeks were honeysuckle red. Eyes probably broader than the moon with his mouth completely shut. Had to be with the way his entire body froze like when Zwei learned of his upcoming vet visits. Good. Butt slaps were a perfectly reasonable way to express admiration, and she admired his progress. Best of all he couldn't rise to the occasion and beat her now. This game was set and match. One point for Yang Xiao Long!

Check, please.

Humming a little tune with a twirl of her hips, she lazed back to her workout equipment, taking his silence as a victory. Unbeknownst to her, he reflected on her actions with a standstill mind. Jaw set rigid he turned to watch her retreat. He wouldn't be able to sum it up in words. Wouldn't be able to process what pushed him to do it. Just let it go, was what others might have said, but he had trouble listening to others, even now that glaring problem haunted his shadows.

The leader moved. Skin tingled in anticipation. Fingers flexed. Throat parched. A sense of nervous dread filled the air, but he moved onward nonetheless. All that happened and more as his body reacted before his mind caught up, and he snuck up behind her and threw caution to the wind.

The bombshell leaned down to retrieve her fallen weights. A smirk danced on her lips. The silence felt like power. Ha! Take that, Arc! He wouldn't be brave enough to—!

 _Smack_!

Yang blinked hard once. Twice. Thrice! Her bottom stung. Her eyes were wide like some deer caught in the headlights with her mouth mimicking that of a fish. A tentative hand ran across her aching butt to rub the sore.

Did he just—?

By the time she whipped her hair around and stood up, he was already waltzing out of the room in a brisk pace. Another silence stretched in the gym, except this time it didn't feel like a victory. No. More on the lines of a daunting challenge that burned just as hot as her stinging butt, and when she finally figured out what he did and what it meant, Yang cocked her head to the side.

Whelp, this was a surprise. Prey that fought back. Interesting. She should be mad over the butt slap, and she was, but hurting him would only bestow him the victor. Fist to face, admitting he got under her skin? Yeah, no! She had to beat him another way. Violence wasn't the answer. A first for her, but then again, this, too, was a first for her. Today extraordinarily seemed to be focused on breaking the norm. What better chance to push Jaune's ever so pushable buttons then now after he threw down the challenge?

"Prepare to lose, Vomit Boy."

A predatory gleam flashed in her eyes. Her canines showed.

Game on!

 **...**

Finding her prey proved easy.

Naturally, the blond dope thought hiding with his team would provide him a barrier from her, strength in numbers and yadda-yadda, an amateurish move. She was chaos incarnated. No wall could hold her back. She knew this. He knew this with the way his eyes locked onto hers. She would give him credit though, hanging out in the Mess Hall limited her options, and while gossip never irked her, what she had planned for him needed to be discreet so that if he told anyone else, no one would believe him.

Mind games for the win!

Grabbing lunch and taking a seat across from him was the easy part. Ingraining herself into Nora's dream conversation came just as simple. Fooling Mr. Handsome but Clueless and P-Money was child's play. Now onto the hard part, how did she get him alone? Subtly was the key.

"And that's when I found the unicorn surrounded by a bunch load of Grimm!"

Yang smiled at Nora's story. The Valkyrie had some interesting dreams.

Twirling a straw in her smoothie, Yang brought it up, and her eyes traveled toward the mute Arc. She smirked behind the edge of her cup as she sipped away the strawberry delight. None of his teammates noticed it. Just then she eyed the concoction with her smirk growing in size, and just before anyone of them knew what happened, her hand slipped, and the drink spilled on the table and all over his clothes.

Eh? She never believed in subtly anyway. That was her partner's gimmick.

"Ah!" Jaune screamed, instantly standing up to wipe smoothie off his hoodie.

"Oops, my finger slipped."

The undertone of that line sent a shiver up his spine with her backside throbbing just as well. His head swirled up in panic, but she focused on the task of cleaning up the spill. Yang hid behind her mock innocence well with her wiping down the table with a napkin. Drat! None of his team noticed her subtle smirk.

Touché.

Shaking his head, he sighed upon noticing the stain and lingering smell of strawberries floating in the air. "I'll be right back I need to clean this up before it stains anymore."

Jaune walked off to Beacon's kitchen with Pyrrha watching him nervously. She got up once he moved past the flipping doors. "I should go offer him some assistance."

Yang put a stop to that plan and pushed Pyrrha back down into her seat. "Nah, I'll go help him. It's my fault. Don't wait up."

The brawler didn't even give the champion a chance to retaliate, moving in a pace that rivaled her younger sister's. Now that she got Jaune away from his bodyguards, she cracked her knuckles in anticipation. How should she approach this? Subtle? Direct? Either would one make him sweat. She wanted him to sweat, to remember this day for a very long time.

Reaching the flippy doors didn't take too long, and she cautiously pushed them open so he wouldn't detect her presence. Nope! Mr. Butt-slapper was busy running the faucet with a soapy sponge, and from the way, he pressed his hands on his clothing, he worked diligently before her present stained his outfit.

Perfect.

Across from her, her prey mumbled in annoyance in the empty kitchen. The leader grumbled as he dabbed a towel of soap and water on his hoodie. Dab, never stroke or wipe, or else the stain would spread, a lesson his mother taught him. At least the efforts of her revenge seemed pretty tamed from what he came to expect. If a dirtied up hoodie was all she planned, then he counted his lucky stars. No fist to the face for this Arc!

That optimistic line of thinking got halted when a pair of hands forcefully spun him around. He came face-to-face with a grinning Yang, and the leader fell back, grabbing the sink as leverage to balance on with his heart skipping a beat. He chuckled nervously at the approaching lioness, offering his best award-winning smile. None of it worked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A dirty boy?"

Clever innuendo aside, he tried to sink into the floor, but it wasn't cooperating. "Hey, Yang, what brings you here?"

She refused to answer him. The girl in question moved closer until he couldn't move back any more. Yang then grabbed him by the threads of his hoodie, and he closed his eyes preparing for the knockout punch but instead found his head pulled forward and mouth pressed against a pair of hot, delicious lips.

His eyes flew open to stare at the half-lidded, teasing ones glaring back, melting slowly into the kiss, and her eyes closed first, followed by the slow capture of his own. When she pulled harder against his stained hoodie, he found his grip faltering and knees buckling from the sheer unexpectedness of it all. His breath hitched with his sense of time flying out the window.

When it came to kisses and kissing, it was modest and chaste, but compelling because Yang Xiao Long didn't go for amateur hour. Her mouth fit perfectly against his, a fleeting thought as he found his consciousness becoming blissfully unaware thanks to the heat of the kiss. Then it was over before he sunk and she held him back with a teasing grin. It took him a moment to regain his bearing, and she loved every second of it.

Releasing him, she licked her lips and tapped him absently on the cheek. "Not bad, Jaune."

Yang sent him one more roll of her hips before poking him squarely in the chest. He stumbled back. Jaune gripped silverware and the counter-top, and somewhere in the background she laughed and waltzed away from the out-of-breath Arc. He had enough sense to look up and watch her retreat, heart pounding loudly against his ribcage.

How the hell was he supposed to one-up a kiss?

Darn it! The game wasn't over yet! She just one-upped his last move. Now he didn't regret slapping her butt and speaking of butts, he gulped, remembering how soft and bountiful her bottom was, even if the slap was quick, it left an everlasting impression on his hand, and now his eyes couldn't help but travel down her back as she walked away with a strut of her hips. She knew what she was doing, he was sure of it. That kiss only forced him to suck in deep breaths to control those baser urges and reconsider his next move. That was if he wished to pursue this challenge anymore.

Maybe it was better to give her the win before something drastic happened? That fiery kiss already pushed him to the edge. Anymore and—no! Muscles flared to life, and he glared at the flippy doors.

She might have started this twisted game, but she was sure as hell not going to win it!

...

Yang Xiao Long grinned in victory as she approached her team's dorm room.

Her little playmate had dutifully avoided her the rest of the day, just as she expected he would. That kiss rocked his socks off! Ha! It might take some time for the status quo to restore itself, but she reveled in the feeling of accomplishment. That butt-slap was a nice change of pace, but the furthest he dared to push. A shame, she wanted to see more but considering he already surpassed her expectations once was more than enough to quell her desires. As long as she won, the rest hardly mattered.

"And victory goes to me!" Yang laughed. She yawned right after. "Guess it's time for this momma bird to hit the hay."

Her musing was delightfully cut short when she spotted her opponent. Jaune was approaching from the opposite side of the corridor, keeping his attention focused on his door with a worn look. He must have the same idea. That and he couldn't muster up the courage to look her in the face. Not like she blamed him. Pity. She expected him to act more manly about losing, or maybe the kiss still haunted his thoughts like an ambiguous dream. Oh well, nothing she could change. At the very least she could spare him the humiliation and not openly mock him about it, with words that were. Sending him a sly grin more than made up for the brisk silence.

She hummed loudly and stood in front of her team's door.

Just as she reached for her Scroll, his hand abruptly gripped her wrist and forced her to turn around with a surprising amount of strength. A predatory smirk danced on her lips. Oh? So he had another move? So, she wondered, what was his game plan? Maybe a friendly kiss on the cheek? A safe hug? A pat on the shoulder? Not like any of those could compare to her toe-curling kiss, but competing against her was a losing battle from the start.

Glaring, he leaned forward, using his height to his full advantage, a good move. Looking up to meet his strangely frightened but determined eyes made it all the more pleasurable. Whatever this was Yang decided to play along. The unexpected encore was very much appreciated. Something perfect to fall asleep to that would undoubtedly bring a smile to her face. After all, what could the dummy possibly do to change the flow of the game?

Nothing!

It appeared he might be a mind reader because his glare hardened immediately and leaned down to plant a wet one on her lips. Same like before, except with a reverse of roles, the kiss was sudden but pleasingly hot. They both went for the chaste approached, brushing lips together with their eyes closing in between, and Yang might be okay with him hoping to even the odds, not a bad consolation prize per se, but he killed that idea when his mouth opened against her lips and deepened the kiss. By pressing her to the wall with his hands resting on her hips, trapping her between drywall and body, Yang was forced to either wrap her arms around his neck or splay them across his chest. She settled on entrapping him between her snare with her body pressed firmly against his.

All of it finally clicked when they separated for air before he went in for another helping before she spoke. Oh? Oh! A make-out session! Whelp, to be fair, she hadn't seen that coming. Well played, Arc. Well played, but she wouldn't be the one breathless in the end and attacked with equal vigor.

Fingers gripped short, blond, unkempt hair, legs wrapped around a surprisingly compelling waist, and lips mushed together, hoping to bruise the others as fingers dug into her backside, and the world turned on its axis. This time it was her turn for her breath to hitch, except this time he experimentally bit the underside of her lip in her moment of weakness. As much as she hated to admit it, her thought process was slowly turning to mush. He either knew what he was doing, or he had some damn well remarkable instincts driving him because she had trouble concentrating. Not to mention—?

Wait? Was that tongue? Sneaky son of a—gah! Mind-melting. Skin tingling. Thoughts and something, something mush.

Jaune's hands found themselves settling underneath her butt to hold her up. She growled when he gripped in what he described as perfect marshmallows, gaining some confidence as he deepened the kissing further. Tongues wrestled for dominance with her fingers scratching his shoulder blades, and just as she allowed herself to fall into the rhythm of the make-out session, to be sucked in and enthralled by surprisingly toned arms belonging to a blond, dopey knight, he pulled back and walked away with bruised lips and messy hair.

"Goodnight, Yang."

The door to Team JNPR's room shut with a loud click. Her senses slowly returned with her blinking away the spots from her vision. Her hair was a complete disaster with her skin burning, but none of that mattered when she attempted blowing up Team JNPR's door with her bleeding eyes.

No.

No, no, no, no, that did not just happen! He did not get to instigate that, whatever it was, and walk away while leaving her breathless.

Yes.

Breathless. That bunny hoodie wearing dork managed to leave her breathless. Exhausted. Tired! Wanting more, and she hated him for it! She hated that she missed the way he pressed her against the wall! The feel of his hair between her fingers. Those arms! That chest! The way he bit the bottom of her lip in her moment of weakness. All of it! She missed all of it.

"This isn't over."

Not by a longshot.

 **...**

In Team JNPR's room, the leader slid down the door with his heart beating a mile a minute, but a smile on his face.

Whoa! He made out with Yang Xiao Long and lived to tell the tale. Now that was impulsive. Sure, she might kill him tomorrow, but today victory belonged to him. Good thing his team was absent—most likely Nora related—because if they asked about his dopey smile, he wouldn't be able to come up with a lie to save his life.

Still, the fact remained that he made out with Yang. What a heart-thumping experience. Any second he had expected her to push him back and hit him right between the eyes, but nope! Just like the kiss in the kitchen, one of them had fallen prey.

Good thing it was her because any longer in that embrace and he would have fallen victim to his plan.

Breathe.

Jaune touched his swollen lips. Now that the situation was slowing to a crawl, his breath hitched. Eyes grew with a realization slowly sinking in. His once proud grin washed away like a sand castle on a beach. He stood up, frantically gripping the door handle with a shaky hand, and terror seized his soul.

"I just made out with Yang."

She was all about the one-up.

Tomorrow there was going to be hell to pay.

...

Jaune looked over his shoulder every ten seconds.

Once he had abandoned the safety of his room to depart for class, he had half-expected Yang to jump him, but so far he escaped breakfast, lunch, and most of his classes unscathed. The few times he did notice her, she paid him no mind. Didn't offer her a smile or a smirk, not even a teasing grin, nothing to reveal whether or not this game they played came to an end.

Not to say he minded the thought. His lips still tingled from the lip-on-lip action. Truthfully he didn't know what had come over him at the time. First, it went from payback, kiss, and then all of the above in one fell swoop. Instinct took over. Competitive edge pushed it along. He was at fault, but guilt? Nope! All was fair in love and war.

Then came combat class.

"Jaune Arc!" Professor Goodwitch tapped her Scroll and motioned him down to the arena. "You'll be fighting against—?"

"Me!"

All set of eyes turned to the challenger, blinking altogether at the sight of Yang flexing her body in anticipation of beating him down to the floor. She lunged from her seat and leaned over the edge of the railing, fist blazing in roaring power. A malicious tick crossed her eyes once, twice, and a third time as she eyed her opponent like a madwoman. Poor Jaune hid behind his team, pulling the collar of his hoodie.

Glynda coughed. "Miss Xiao Long, while I appreciate the enthusiasm, it wouldn't be a fair match."

"Even better!" Yang grinned dangerously, leaning impossibly over the railing. "Who says fights are supposed to be fair? The real world isn't fair! What? Do you think the Grimm care about fairness?"

Whatever argument Glynda had died on her tongue, her ill-tempered student had a fair point. Fairness was the philosophical tooth fairy. Only Mother Nature's cruel design worked its ways into survival. The strong survive and the weak perished, a valuable lesson to teach her budding students.

The professor sighed and fixed her bun. "Very well, you have convinced me. Jaune Arc, your opponent will be Yang Xiao Long. Hurry up and get down here."

Yang roared and jumped from the railing, landing gracefully on the floor with her finger pointed to her current target before joining her arms. A stillness settled in the room, and she bit back her tongue. Roaring in laughter now would ruin the moment. He needed to know that he was dead meat.

He tilted his head, waiting for the punchline to this grim joke. Who knew Professor Goodwitch had such a sick sense of humor? Sadly, no joke and his opponent waited impatiently with her hands crossed and foot tapping. With a sigh of regret, the leader grabbed his sword and walked down to his resting place. A murmur passed through the students, no doubt placing bets in how long he would last against her. Here he was hoping to get out of this without any broken bones.

When he reached his rightful spot, he waved awkwardly at his judge, jury, and executioner. Glynda frowned. A sense of sympathy passed through her. At the very least she could stop the match before he ended up black and blue.

"Ready? Begin!"

Yang's fists slammed together. "You're mine now, Arc. No escape."

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Talk is cheap! Fight! Melt his bones!"

Jaune sighed fruitlessly. "Thanks, Nora."

"Anytime, Fearless Leader!"

Grumbling, the leader's eyes grew when he jumped back to avoid an uppercut to the jaw. Not even a warning, Yang went full on in and dashed forward to deliver a nasty haymaker right between the eyes. He moved fast enough to lift his shield, blocking the brunt of the damage, except for when the buffer bounced back and hit him in the forehead. The disorientation allowed her to push away the piece of metal and reach out, seizing his chest piece in an iron-like grip. She drew back, avoiding his too full swing, tearing the armor off his body.

Jaune gulped once she covered enough distance and began shaking his chest piece like some prize. His only protection from hands capable of crushing boulders, gone. He felt naked without it. The bunny logo certainly didn't help his situation. Masculinity dropping, dropping, gone. Pumpkin Pete failed him.

"You won't be needing this." Yang snickered, grinned, and then tossed the metal plating over her shoulders and out-of-bounds. Her fists slammed together. "Now, how do you want your butt kicking? Rare or medium rare?"

Fingers tightened around the handle of Crocea Mors, and he charged forward. No point in playing defensively anymore, not with the punches she was packing. Yang's grin only grew as her prey approached her. She moved a foot back, preparing for just the right moment to dodge and commence the next stage of her plans, and like a moth to a flame, he was blind to all of it.

The leader swung his sword in an arc swing, starting from the top and angling it downwards. She edged backward and grinned as the blade missed all but the one button keeping her blazer shut. Her brown jacket came undone from the failed swipe, but she had hoped for that. She saw the way his eyes widened from the way her chest heaved free with her tiny yellow top holding them together, but again, all part of her plan.

Using his momentary distraction, she moved forward, brought her foot within his personal space, and aimed for another uppercut for his jaw, and this time the blow connected, knocking him off his feet and a few feet back. He landed painfully on his back, sword and shield dislodged from both his hands from the disoriented blow. Spots flickered back-and-forth in his eyes, and he groaned in pain from the nasty hit. Jaune attempted to get up, but a body crashed into his and captured both his hands with one of her own, posing the other above him with a fist locked and loaded with his body trapped underneath hers.

He huffed.

Whelp! Time to die. Death by a fist to the face, who would've thought? He always pictured going down a hero's end. At least this humiliating fight was over.

"Give up."

He blinked at her predatory smirk. What? She wanted him to concede victory? Losing in battle was one thing, but forfeiting was another. Jaune never forfeited. He either lost until his Aura hit red or Glynda Goodwitch called the match, but never did he give up. Arc pride wouldn't allow for such a shameful act. Yang must have somehow known that and was pushing his resolve. This game was not over yet, but admitting defeat would concede victory in more ways than one.

So not going to happen.

He met her smirk with a resisting glare and struggled in her hold. "Never."

Yang scoffed deliciously, just as she wanted. Time to put the final part of her plan into action. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She leaned forward to press their noses together, sliding back with her backside on his waist while pushing down her chest to his armorless torso. The sudden weight of her skin, added with the proactive position they were in, hit him like a Deathstalker, and he realized with blood rushing across his body that Yang wasn't wearing a bra. That thought forced him to look away from her eyes and right between the valleys in her shirt, a costly move as he now couldn't look away from the glistening skin that barely fit in her tiny shirt.

A small drop of sweat trickled from her cleavage, and he gulped.

"I said give up." She cocked her fist back, purposely wiggling her hips, and held back a laugh once she felt his other sword reacting. "This was fun while it lasted, but you've already lost, Arc. Why can't you see that?"

She leaned back, pressing her backside purposely rough against his tightening jeans while making sure to bend her body down, so her mountains offered a beautiful view for the petrified leader. When he failed to make a sound, maybe because of their bounciness, she smirked and threw her fist straight for his nose.

Hook, line, and sinker!

"That's the match!" Glynda called. She eyed the frozen boy, shaking her head. She knew this match-up was a bad idea. The poor fool's face was as red as a tomato from exertion. "Miss Xiao Long, if you could please get off Mr. Arc."

"Oh?" Yang smirked deliriously at the trapped dolt. "No problem."

The Arc panicked when she released his hands, sliding over to his stomach the second she removed her weight. The brawler stifled back a laugh as he hastily crawled toward his shield with his back turned away from the confused spectators.

Professor Goodwitch only raised a brow as her student purposely lowered his shield to, ahem, shield his legs. After all, she could see the way he kept his plate of metal from crushing against his pelvis. Being taller than most people alleviated her to certain advantages and disadvantages, one being able to notice that his red face was not related to exertion.

Glynda only sighed in irritation at the way Miss Xiao Long winked at the flustered Arc.

Damn hormonal teenagers.

 **...**

Success!

Yang grinned the entire way back to her dorm room with a kick in her step. Ruby tagged along, hoping to play some more of her mind-numbing game and skip dinner, but none of that mattered. She should reprimand her for that, but whatever! The point was that she won! Yang Xiao Long claimed victory! What now, Arc? How could he possibly one-up hiding a boner during combat class? Nothing and she meant nothing, would top that. Game set and match!

The winner practically kicked the room to their door open, jumping on the bed while ignoring Ruby's complaints of unnecessary force and possible splinters. She threw her boots off, sighing with her arms rested behind her pillow. What a game that had been. What a rush! Jaune sure knew how to keep her on her toes, as strange as that sounded, and she admitted some of it was fun, but all good things must come to an end. No one outmatched her!

 _Knock_! _Knock_! _Knock_!

She glanced up. Who could that be? Blake and Weiss were busy stuffing their faces with dinner. Hn? Maybe she should join them. She was feeling a bit peckish. Teasing poor Jaune worked up one hell of an appetite.

Speaking of the innocent devil, she opened the door to find him on the other side. She snorted instantly. "What are you doing here?"

Jaune held up his Scroll, unable to look her in the face. "Um, Ruby invited me over to play."

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby zoomed over and dragged his butt down onto the floor. "Are you ready to play? Today we have to get through the dungeon!"

"Sure, sure, just give a second."

Ruby hummed and sat down with her body racking back-and-forth as she mashed the buttons. The two blonds ignored the third party and turned to stare at one another, one sporting a stretching smirk with the other hoping the coloring on his cheeks didn't show too much. Embarrassment made the leader look away, and Yang humphed. She stalked past him to retrieve her Scroll, casually bumping him against the shoulder.

He stumbled but remained upright with a fire burning in his belly.

Truthfully, he didn't want to be here, to be in the same room as Yang, but gaming time with Ruby was as sacred as night training with Pyrrha. Besides, he doubted the cinnamon reaper would allow him to back out anyway. Dragging his butt to their room was not above her friend privileges, something she decided to award herself.

He moved his attention to the taunting Yang. She hummed a soft song with her posture strong, back turned to him even with their game going on. Humph! That was how confident she felt that she had won, a miscalculation on her part. Sure, that stunt in the class had shaken up his resolve, but that only made him want to push harder.

Experience revealed that Yang could get flustered. It wasn't easy. When she preferred being direct, he needed to be subtle with his approach. Get the drop on her. Make her lose control. Something to throw her off her game! Exactly like what happened in combat class.

He had been defenseless.

To be teased in front of a live audience almost broke him. He was this close to giving up on this dangerous game of theirs, however, Lady Luck smiled down upon him. Having a crowd watching certainly upped the wow factor, and he was fortunate no one saw his excitement, but what about having one unaware person lingering around? Sure, having people watching something happening while something entirely different was taking place was fun in its own right, but what about the reverse where if the crowd, or person, saw the scene before them with there only being one logical conclusion to said moment.

A crafty and daring idea, but maybe the one needed to win this heart-thumping game of theirs, and he knew just the right unaware participant to play the onlooker.

His sights settled on the game-focused Ruby. She had her back turned to him, playing a mindless game about slashing-and-dicing monsters. The game enthralled her in a world of fantasy and makeshift, but that didn't mean she wouldn't react to the smallest of sounds, making the idea all the more difficult.

He bit his lip.

Part of him wanted to back out and call it quits, let Yang have the win, what did he care, but after dealing with that spectacle in class, his desire for hot-blooded revenge buried that annoying voice. Another opportunity like this might not come, and Yang wouldn't be expecting such a counterattack so soon, especially not in this situation. The best part was she couldn't react at all with Ruby a mere few feet away. She would be helpless.

A defenseless Yang? Okay! Yes! That sold it! This idea was crazy, insane even, but so was sneaking into Beacon Academy with no combat skill whatsoever.

Jaune Arc was all about the insane.

His fingers twitched. Eyes narrowed with confidence rising. The room grew still with neither of the girls noticing his muteness. He eyed his target with a steady interest, tiptoeing to the distracted blond as she messed around with her Scroll. Ruby's back was still toward them, busy slashing enemies and if his plan went without a hiccup, then it would stay like that with her none the wiser.

Moving softly, Jaune stalked forward with a calmness he copied from last night. Yang turned around to address her sister, but suddenly he came up from behind and wrapped an arm around her stomach and over her shoulder, biting softly into her neck. Gasp! A sound threatened to leave pass her lips, but his mouth found a sensitive spot, and he attacked the nape of her neck with sensuality. Whatever words she prepared dissolved away, instinct drove him, and he planted a small trail of kisses across her neck while his arms locked in her place to keep her from squirming too much.

Suddenly she forgot what she about to say, about to do, losing strength as if her muscles got replaced with jelly. When did he—how the—where did this boldness come from, and why was it turning her on so much? Teeth then sunk into the best spot of her neck with the right pressure and perfect angle and her throat hitched. A moan almost sold her out with his hand traveling on her thigh not helping, but Jaune placed a finger over her lips and pointed at the gaming leader.

 _Gasp_!

Yang stifled a moan and felt him smirk on her flushed skin. If she so much as made a peep, Ruby would turn around and find her awesome sister withering in place by Jaune Arc of all people. What kind of example would that set? Weak in his arms with a moan begging to escape. No! She had to withstand this onslaught and fight back, but alas, her muscles refused to offer her strength, and she fell back into his embrace with her fingers digging fruitlessly into his wandering wrists. So much of her skin was left exposed for him to touch, and he adventured till his heart's content, rubbing thighs, circling stomach, caressing arms, but never her breasts, and the worst part about it, she desperately wanted him to.

Stupid, stupid! Why didn't she wear a bra?! The proof of her arousal stood at attention for him to play with and she leaned back to give him better access. Somehow the knowledge of Ruby possibly turning around to discover her sister withering in lust was enough to turn her putty in his hands. He took advantage of this and moved a hand up from below her shirt, resting right underneath where she starved for his touch.

Then he bit into another soft spot, and her body trembled.

Just as it became too much to bear with a moan about to escape past her lips, he attacked her mouth with his and silenced her cry. Tongues wrestled, and she went all in. She found her body betraying her. Must be because of his unknown Semblance. Her fuzzy brain refused to think anymore. That was the only logical assumption.

Why else would her hands be desperately pulling his hands toward her breasts, under her shirt, instead of pushing them away? Across from an oblivious Ruby above all else!

Ugh! Brainpower dropping. Hormones building. Losing battle against tongues. Too much with her sister sitting across from them, completely unaware of her distracted sister. An arm wrapped around his head, and she was afraid to find out it was hers. Damn him for being so tall. She had to use the edge of her toes to grab him. Even then he used that as an opportunity to explore. Except his hand backed away and traveled south, to an area in desperate need of attention, and just as he was about to make her cry out with her skin flushed and core impossibly hot, he released her and moved past her to sit down next to Ruby, appearing relaxed about everything.

"Ready to kick some zombie butt, Rubes?"

"They're ninjas, Jaune. Get it right."

He grinned and bumped her shoulder. "Alright, geez, don't have such a cow."

Ruby pushed her tongue out at him, and he mimicked her. Little did her impressionable sister know that that tongue had just been down her throat. The fingers working their magic on the controller knew of her weak spots. Behind that bunny logo was a chest she could lean on. Even that shoulder that bumped hers was steady and perfectly molded to twist on.

Poor clueless Ruby had no idea that Jaune just made her unfairly wet and had left her out to dry.

"Do you want to play too, Yang?"

"Yes, Yang, do you want to play?" Jaune asked innocently, hiding behind those ocean depths that could drown the strongest of beasts.

Yang blinked out of her stupor, blushing like a schoolgirl. Her body was still uncomfortably hot, and if she opened her mouth now, she wouldn't be able to trust herself not to say something lewd or demand her baby sister to leave the room. So she shook her head, turned, and left the room while fighting back a stomp.

Well played, Arc.

...

 _Gah_!

Once outside the hallway, Yang pulled against her hair in frustration and fought not to punch a hole through the nearest wall.

What. The. Hell!

She huffed, reaching for her neck. Without a doubt, a hickey would form if it hadn't already. Great. A mark to signify his accomplishment for making her weak in the knees. To think Jaune was playing this game just as vigorously as her. She honestly hadn't anticipated that from him. Maybe some retaliation sure but to push back this far painted him in a newer light. The butt-slap was unexpected, the make-out session was a pleasant surprise, but what just happened in there was entirely different!

Safe to say she had underestimated him.

However, now it was her turn.

He had one-up her. She couldn't allow this to stand. The status quo demanded balance. So how should she approach this? What was her next move? General teasing was too weak of a power play. Pushing buttons required a finesse she possessed, but she could only push so far before people started to notice. No. No more simple games, she needed to capture him and provoke him in a setting where the only limits were him admitting to defeat.

Her hand rubbed burning skin with a shiver tingling up her spine.

Yes, privacy. A place where inhibitors died, and only instinct prevailed. Somewhere where they could go full out. A no holds barred situation.

Her heart thumped.

Not like she desired to see him lose control. Of course not. So what if her thighs rubbed together at the thought of him throwing caution to the wind and allowing his baser instincts to take over? She wished for nothing else. Yang Xiao Long wanted to unleash the animal hidden underneath the Arc and tame it! That blond, dopey, surprisingly kind and well-built knight couldn't extinguish the fire burning inside this dragoness. No siree!

Nope!

Yang sighed and banged her hand near the closet object, hitting a door that came undone from her brute force. She quickly got ready to apologize to the team inside, but it was vacant of anything except the bare essentials given to all the students. She stepped in to inspect the odd room, just now realizing its purpose. Beacon Academy was a big place and housed foreign exchange students from time-to-time, this must be one of the rooms. Ah? Ha-ha! She should leave before a professor walked by and caught her red-handed in here and handed her Saturday detention, but before she made it out the door, she scanned the room again and bit her lip at the implications of an empty room just down the hallway.

A barren room with no one around and conveniently down the hall, bumping into her prey would be all too easy. Heck! If she timed her next attack perfectly, he could drag him in here tonight! Away from prying eyes. Apart from their teams! Alone in a room without anyone to stop them from finishing their game.

"Yes..." Yang grinned fruitfully. "This will do nicely."

Time to end this game.

 **...**

Jaune Arc left Ruby to head to the Mess Hall, feeling quite good about himself.

Ruby and he managed to secure the loot and defeat the Pirate King before the Amish Robots could kill their avatars. Too bad the supersonic turtle killed them right after. Still! A fun game! Definitely on his top ten. Oh, and he managed to embarrass up Yang.

Wait? Yang?

Without the distraction of Ruby's button mashing and colorful explosion, he slowed his walking to a crawl and glanced down at his hands. What in tarnation had come over him the past forty-eight hours? He went from having a false bravo to a skillful tongue. Where was this confidence at when talking to girls previously? Whenever Yang lingered about, and she teased him about this little game of theirs, he flipped like a switch. When that happened something in him took over, and all he cared about was winning and dominating this challenge—dominating her! Feeling her trembling in her hold awoke some beast in him, that creamy soft skin made him want to growl, and he had used all of his willpower to hold himself back, Ruby's presence be damned.

Competitiveness, he blamed it on that. An Arc didn't act like some mindless animal. They protected and fought for the fair maiden, not seize them and eat their fill. Although, in all fairness, he should be thanking that trait. Who knew it would lead him to something like this? No matter what he said or acted, he liked it. Kissing her lit his soul ablaze with an intensity not even rivaled by the sun. Dare he admitted he enjoyed that devil may care attitude?

Ah! Fingers gripped hair, and he growled. This game they played was going to be the death of him. Any moment, any lingering touch, any one-up and he was going to lose it! Gosh, darn it! When did his life turn looney toons?

"I can't keep this up."

Sighing, he frowned and went toward the Mess Hall to snack on some food. Maybe some brain food would help solve this problem. Anything! He would take any form of nourishment at this point, and as if Oum himself heard the call, a door suddenly opened, and a hand reached out and gripped him by his hoodie, relentless with iron to match its grip.

The Fearless Leader followed the slender arm into the darkness and found himself staring at a pair of crimson eyes with clear intention. Any resistance he once had faded away as the bedroom eyes melted his resolve, and he eagerly allowed the hand to pull into the darkness.

"This ends now."

"I couldn't agree more."

Game on!

 **...**

 _Moan_!

Without an audience, and left alone in a non-public place, the two thunderheads moaned and groaned as their bodies explored one another. No more holding back, no more playful touches or intimate moments, only desire. Who would come out on top? Only time would tell.

 _Slam_!

Yang giggled when Jaune picked her up and pushed her against the wall. He immediately silenced that sound by capturing her neck and biting down on her weak spot. Her breathy moaned pushed him further. Fingers reached down and gripped generous flesh. A mouth felt hungry and nibbled on an earlobe. During some point in time, Yang's mini-skirt fell with Jaune's hoodie forgotten in some corner of the room.

 _Bite_!

"Just give up!"

 _Squeeze_!

"You give up!"

Another squeeze. Another moan. She growled. No, no, no this wouldn't do! All of this was her plan. By no means was he going to one-eighty it! Time for drastic measures! Untangling one of her hands from his unkempt hair, she smirked hungrily and reached down, pass his jean's buttons and gripped hot flesh. She cooed at the delightful surprise waiting for her. He gasped uncontrollably and damn was that hot to hear.

Lose control, Arc! Lose it!

Hehe, time to win this round.

Her hand stroked the tender but firm flesh, feeling fiery breath against her skin and he leaned against her. She used his fading strength to her advantage. A few more strokes followed with her licking his chest made him weak in the knees. The fingers gripping her buttocks lose vigor, and he needed to use the wall to keep her pinned. Yang simply grinned through the exchange as her tongue traveled through the crevices of toned muscles.

Yes, muscles on a clumsy knight, a guilty pleasure she hadn't even known she possessed.

 _Stroke_! _Lick_! _Stroke_! _Lick_! _Stroke_!

She smirked upon trailing her tongue across his abs. So simple, so close. The way his body twitched and went rigid told plenty. To make it ten times harder, she reached out and removed her jacket, pressing close, so her soft melons mushed against his chest with only a flimsy top to separate them. Ha! She knew her arousal became painfully clear for him, and the friction made her thighs quiver, but this was her turn. She wouldn't dare give him a chance to fight back.

Poor Jaune, those jeans must be feeling impossibly tight. He needed a release, and she aimed to please, stroking faster than before, and when his breath hitched with his fingers gripping tightly around her derrière, she smirked. Time to end this. She backed away, turning for his viewing pleasure, and slapped her rear with a loud smack.

A quick shake of her booty should finish him—gah! He came up from behind, apparently free from his lust coma, and snaked an arm around her stomach with the other busy finding itself exploring the valley between her legs. What, going for the counterattack so soon? That clever bastard! She needed to—moan!

Eyes rolled back into her skull with her tongue hanging shamelessly out. Fingers explored a moistened cave, sliding in and out to explore every nook and cranny.

Toes curled as she pushed down her shorts to give him better access. A terrible move on her part, all involuntary, now he had right where he wanted her. Trembling arms wrapped around his head as she leaned back with breathless moans. Bite down on her shoulder! Pull her shirt off! Claim her!

Too hot!

Sanity regained, her hand found the belt buckle, and with a perfectly timed maneuver, she slipped one free. Dummy had to have two belts. Oh well, no matter. Made the anticipation all the more fun once she got the second off. So she weakly smirked and held the belt up for him to see.

Giving it a little shake, she dropped the article on the floor. "Oops, my finger slipped."

Jaune gasped! _Oops, my finger slipped_? That switch inside him flipped. An annoying sense of common sense seized his foggy brain. Breathing heavily, he looked at Yang and then down where his hand currently explored. The heat nearly short-circuited him, but Arc pride was a stubborn thing. Pushing this any further and the consequences, whatever they might be because for Oum himself he hadn't a clue, could be everlasting. A paradigm in their relationship would change if it hadn't already.

"We... We should stop before this gets out of hand."

Yang blinked and peered up at the delusional man. Every line on his face said otherwise. The thing poking against her backside yearned for freedom from its fabric prison. Freedom she was more than happy to give. She knew it, he knew it. One accidental slip was all that was needed. One-two, done. Wistfully, her determination faltered for the briefest of seconds.

He had a point.

Her shorts were around her ankles as his fingers danced around inside of her, held in place by her skimpy panties. Bite marks existed around their shoulders with a clean slick of saliva trailing down his body. His chest was naked with his belt buckle clutched greedily between her fingers, this close to coming undone and unleashing the beast inside. Going any further and neither one of them would be able to stop themselves, but her mind was drowned in lust and agreeing to his terms meant that he got the last laugh. Nope! She couldn't have that happening! Not even if hell froze over! Only one option left.

Instead, she stepped forward and turned around, threw her shirt off, growled and tackled her prey to the nearest bed.

 **...**

Sweat glistened in the lone room. A bed squeaked with a feminine body's back arched over a thrusting male's with his hands cupping her too-sensitive marshmallows. Clothes littered the moonlit space and a lingering smell quickly seized the air.

A silent agreement had passed between the two. The first one to lose themselves would be the loser. No more games! Only action. Glorious hip-on-hip action!

The leader drew a breath in as the pun maker met his hip's bounces just as passionately. Physics was a glorious thing. What went up must come down. What bounced also jiggled in a repeated motion. Friction and gravity, magnificent Dust he loved friction and gravity.

Groaning, he released her breasts and grabbed her hips and locked his hands firmly in place. Time to up the speed. A little help should increase the tempo and push her closer to the edge, but such a plan came with consequences. Pleasure was a two-way street. The Arc sword managed mighty blows, but her inners could melt a man's mind. So soft, so warm, so wet, so tight!

Dust!

She squeezed his passion with an iron-grip coated in a delicious juice. Her creamy, sweaty skin felt so good to brush against, and all his hands wanted were to explore every inch. So they did, traveling up her rear and to a more secluded cave. Meanwhile, she rode him like a cowgirl. Up down, up down. Ugh! Hips refused to slow down or stop. A coil tightening in her body threatened to snap at a given moment, and she fought to hold back, a losing battle with her own body betraying her, a slave to the pleasure.

Still, nothing to fret over. As long as he didn't do anything drastic, she could outlast him. Even with his hands gripping bouncy flesh and stretching skin with powerful fingers, she knew nothing he could come up with would surprise her and make her lose—?!

 _Gasp_!

"Oops, my finger slipped."

That mother fu—!

 _Snap_!

Instinct took over. She swiftly leaned down and captured his lips in a heated embrace, crushing her voluptuous body against his. A thick, sticky warmth traveled up her navel, and the knot came undone. Her toes curled. He groaned and pressed his pelvis up with his arms holding her in place. Two cries of passion echoed in the room, a body quivered on top of another twitching form, both shaking like leaves. When the sensation passed, and after their breathing somewhat stabilized, his hands fell with her body quickly shutting down. Whatever strength she possessed she used on scooting back to snuggle up against him. She didn't trust herself to speak, unsure what she would say or even if words would form.

He thought the same, instead opting to move her body closer to his.

Head to shoulder. Arm over chest. Breathing haggard with both parties snuggling up to one another. Yes, Yang Xiao Long cuddled up against Jaune Arc's side, exhausted. Sleep came easily when one of his arms snaked around her waist. Ignoring everything else was natural with a warm body to snuggle up against, and she smiled against the crook of his neck. In the morning she would find a way to one-up. How? She hadn't a clue. Mind too fuzzy and body too comfortable to care, but then he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead, and she grumbled adorably into his side.

Darn it.

 **...**

In the morning none of it mattered.

She won the game by reaching out and grabbing his hand, lacing larger fingers around hers, and held his hand the whole day in the public eye of the student body. Really? What choice did she have? Kissing her on the top of her head only left one viable option, and if her days got brighter because of it, or he made sure to share chaste kisses before and after bedtimes, then things worked themselves out.

He snuck into Beacon Academy with hopeless optimism. She tore down an entire club over an argument. Somehow they made it work. Ruby learned to tolerate having an instigator to her sister's terrible puns. What she didn't appreciate was Yang's _you can look but not touch_ rule, which didn't go into effect until after she made him train shirtless to see how his muscles worked. Yeah. That was why. Not because gullible Jaune was gullible. That law went double for Pyrrha.

Sometime in the future a _love you_ was thrown their way. No one remembered who said it first—ha, it was Jaune—but she remembered saying it too.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Don't let this distract you from the fact that feet smell but they do not have a nose. Do the monkey!


End file.
